HardSoftHeaven Heaven!
by SoOutOfControl
Summary: Bruce has trouble figuring out whether he likes it best when he and Wally does it hard, or soft, Wally tries to help. Rated M for a reason. M/M-sex, don't like, don't look. Don't just favorite, review please.


**Disclaimer:** I totally own Wally and Bruce, I make a shitload of money on this, and I do this to piss people of, because that's the way I like to live my life ^^ - kidding damn it! Don't sue me please! :'(

**Pairing:** BruceXWallace

**A/N: **Well, this was kind of a challenge really, because I lacked my muse totally, and then she came back and told me to write this with the comment: Make this: FHG/FHH BruceXWallace. FHG = Fuck Him Gently. FHH = Fuck Him Hard.

**Warnings:** M/M sex, slash, rough sex, PWP, fluff.

Bruce didn't know what he liked best. He was wondering whether or not he liked their gentle sex best – and when he said "their", he meant his and Wally's. Because as much as he loved to fuck Wally senseless into the mattress, making his lover pant and beg and squirm, he liked making soft love to him too. He loved being slow, gentle, even tender, he loved wringing small, loving sounds and words from Wally, as he penetrated him softly, kissing Wally all the while making sweet love to him.

How could Bruce ever choose? How could Wally even ask for him to choose what way he wanted to do it? He didn't even realize he'd said it out loud until Wally leaned up and kissed him softly.

"I'm sure we can manage to do both with your incredible stamina and my talent for coming more, harder and faster than you're able to keep record on. As you said… or moaned: You could fuck my tight little ass all night. And now, I'm offering you to do exactly that." He smiled.

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "Funny, there was a time where I could make you shut up by kissing you. Now not even that helps, nothing can shut you up. I don't know what to shove in your mouth to make you shut the hell up, my tongue certainly aren't doing a good job anymore. I liked you so much better when you were an obsessed kid." Before he could keep insulting his boyfriend… lover… one and only? Whatever they were… Wally had disappeared under the sheets, and suddenly, Bruce really didn't want Wally to shut his mouth, he rather liked what he used it for really.

A soft moan was elicited from Bruce, as the soft lips tightened about his cock and Wally's tongue laved over the slid of his cock, gathering the pre-come and moaning appreciatively at the taste. Bruce's hands shot under the sheets and ripped them off of his bed in a desperate try to get _more_ of Wally. See more of the red hair bob up and down, he needed so bad to touch Wally, needed so bad to feel the silky strands of hair between his fingers, just… making sure that Wally was still there, because even though Bruce never let it shine through, he was always – _always_ – watching Wally, waiting for his luck to run out, because when you were the Batman, happy endings didn't exist, he just waited for something to rip Wally away from him – a villain, Wally finding someone else, Wally losing interest, hell, he was even nervous that Wally would leave him if he knew that Bruce followed his every step.

Bruce's train of thought stopped soon enough when Wally drew one of his balls in between his lips and _sucked_, tongue running over the sensitive skin and softly poking out to lick at his perineum. The brunette moaned hard and fisted his hands in Wally's hair, beyond caring about anything else than the hotwet_tight_ heat around his cock and his own beautiful redhead, giving him the best blowjob he'd ever had in his life – but on the other hand, this was how it always was with Wally. Hot as hell, loving, hard, spontaneous or planned, it didn't matter, because every time with Wally was a new spot in the heaven that Bruce would never posses fully, because he knew that he couldn't keep his beautiful Flash forever. But every time they actually were together, Bruce was in heaven.

"S-Stop, Wally." He stuttered out, stroking his hair softly and closing his eyes, when Wally interrupted his work on Bruce's cock. "C'mere." Bruce muttered, pulling Wally up and kissing him ever so softly, as he stroke his back. "Wally?" he whispered, smiling when Wally just nodded. "I love you."

Wally's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He knew that Bruce loved him, of course he did, Bruce just wasn't one for big love-declarations and romance. Wally knew though, Wally knew that Bruce lusted for him and loved him, every waken hour of the day. "I… I love you too, Bruce." he whispered happily. He knew that Bruce loved him, he knew by the way Bruce was so careful with him, when they were making love, slowly, softly, he knew by the way Bruce always pulled Flash to his body afterwards and petted him softly. He knew Bruce lusted for him, because he never failed to say so, when they were fucking, because yes, Wally had their sexing categorized in _"fucking"_ and _"making love"_ he was pretty sure, that Bruce thought of it that way too, even though the playboy would never admit such thing.

"How do you want it first, baby?" Bruce asked, pecking small kisses down Wally's neck and holding him close.

"I'd… I'd like it soft… Want to see your face meanwhile." He whispered, lying down underneath Bruce and spreading his legs open for Bruce. "Love you. Love you so much." He said, caressing Bruce's cheek softly. "Want to be with you forever, like this, right here." He said, loving smile on his face.

Bruce returned the smile while taking the tube of lube that were standing just about as proudly as Bruce's cock, lubing up four fingers and starting with one as he penetrated Wally with his finger, smiling as a small moan escaped Wally's lips. He started moving slowly, ever so slowly, loving Wally with his finger, spreading his open as he added another finger, scissoring the digits softly, before adding yet another finger, prodding Wally's prostate. Bruce couldn't help it, he felt himself become more and more aroused by the feeling of the muscles inside his redhead, squeezing him and begging for more, while Wally's head was trashing and he was babbling incoherent words of love.

Bruce added one last finger, making sure that Wally was in absolutely no pain before pulling out, lubing up his cock and positioning himself with his cockhead pressing softly against Wally's hole.

"P-Please, Bruce, I want you! I need you now, please… Want to… Want you to…" Wally pleaded, as he lifted his legs slightly in a silent way of telling Bruce what he couldn't manage to get out between the panting breaths. Bruce complied easily, knowing Wally well enough to know, that his redhead wanted Bruce to lift his legs up to rest on Bruce's shoulders. Wally always said that this was his favorite position, because he got fucked while watching Bruce, seeing the way Bruce's face contracted whenever Wally squeezed his muscles around him.

"Ssch, easy now, baby, I'm gonna make you feel really good, honey, I promise, I'll take good care of you." Bruce whispered as he started to press himself into Wally, only stopping when his balls were flush against Wally's ass and his pubic hair was tickling the soft skin. His lips quivered slightly, as a blessed out expression, his back arched, and the small, soft moans were driving Bruce crazy. Wally was way too sexy for his own good. Bruce softly lowered his body further and kissed Wally softly, before starting to pull out, only to press in again slowly.

Wally's head was trashing, he felt himself whimper, sigh and moan, while he clung to Bruce, whispering words of love and need in his ear, unable to form coherent sentences, but fully able to press closer to Bruce. "Love you so much. So much! A-Ah!" he chanted, moving against Bruce in a desperate try to get him to increase the speed, but Bruce kept up that tantalizing, almost evilly slow, speed, making Wally writhe in sheer pleasure and lust. "Please Bruce… faster. Need it. Need you. Want you so much." He whimpered, needy as hell and oh-so-tempted to reach down and touch himself, but he knew that Bruce liked to be the one – and that meant only one – to get him off, so he didn't, he kept on begging and pleading, knowing that eventually it would drive Bruce insane and make him do _something_, and that something, Wally was looking oh-so-very-much forward to.

"Love you too, baby," Bruce moaned, moving just the slightest bit faster, as his fingers curled around Wally's cock, fisting it and starting to pump it expertly, making his lover squirm underneath him. He reached up and pinched a soft nipple, leaning down and almost bending Wally in half in his need to catch his lips. He slid his tongue in, fucking Wally's mouth with it in the same slow, torturous speed as his thrusts, enjoying the way Wally swallowed his soft moans. He caressed Wally's tongue softly, slid his tongue over his teeth and stroked the sensitive loft of his mouth, smiling at Wally's sounds.

"Please Bruce! Please! Harder! Faster! M-More!" Wally babbled, grinding against Bruce, biting his lower lip softly and trying desperately to push Bruce deeper in him, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck to keep him in this position, writhing because Bruce hit his prostate with every thrust. He smiled victoriously against Bruce's lips, when the pace quickened, and he felt his eyes flutter closed and his body starting to tingle all over. Gasping, he bit down on Bruce's lip once again, moaning when Bruce answered this by an especially hard thrust, hitting Wally's prostate _right _on the spot and sending white-hot-bursts through the redhead.

"Want it fast, huh?" Bruce growled, pounding into Wally now, feeling like he'd lost his mind as he pressed Wally even further down on the bed, his hips snapping against Wally's ass, as he pounded deeper, harder, faster every time, feeling his climax taking over, as he came hot and thick inside Wally, fisting his cock rapidly until Wally followed.

Bruce collapsed on top of Wally, muttering: "Liked you _so_ much better when you were young and shy and blushing."

"Yeah, that was when I was innocent. You destroyed that part of me." Wally gasped, cheeky smile on his face.

"You were never innocent." Bruce smiled, kissing his redhead on the cheek while pulling out.

-

Yeah, that was it! :D Thanks for reading! Review if you want more smut 8) (not on this story though, but I got a hell lot of BruceXWally stuff on my com, and I'm writing more all the time ;) So let me know if you want me to upload any – and yes, I _am _a review-whore, and no, I am not ashamed of it! :D)  
Btw: This is not my very best smut, got too many feelings in it, if you ask me, but well, I thought I wanted to treat Jose (my friend who asked me to write this) with something good, though it's not my best :b


End file.
